Return
by Sinner1412
Summary: After leaving Wonderland for 4 years, Alice was saved by a mercenary,Saki, from being a slave. The two are now on the run and we're cornered. With little hope, Alice spotted someone from Wonderland in hopes to save themselves.


**Extended Summary: It has been 4 years since Alice left Wonderland, though instead of a warm welcome back home, Alice was kidnapped and sold off to be a slave. Luckily, she was saved by mercenary, Saki Aster. Taken under Saki's care, Alice was taught the art of killing and eventually joined in the mercenary business. But not long after, Alice and Saki are now on the run. Apparently being too successful in the business made them a threat. For the time being, they are hiding out in abandon Liddell estate, Alice's former home. Too bad not long after they were hunted down. On the verge of death, Alice led them to the rabbit hole in hopes it would bring them to Wonderland.**

**Declaimer: I don't own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice.**

…**.**

"Hmmm so this is where my dear Alice was raised." a young lady as she gazed at the abandon estate.

Glancing at her companion, Alice sighed to herself as she remembered her life in the estate. It has been 4 long years since she last seen the Liddell estate. It used to be so beautiful but now, it nothing but a broken down house with dead plants everywhere.

"It has been so long since I've been here," Alice stated as she looked on, "But you know, I honestly don't care anymore…About this place, I mean. Though I do miss _them_…"

The young lady, Saki, sighed to herself knowing full well who Alice is talking about. It seemed like yesterday when Alice told her of her Wonderland friends.

**Flashback**

_On a cold rainy night, Alice and other kidnapped youths ran down a dark alleyway. It seems that Alice and several others were able to escape their fate of being a slave. But not long after, from a distance Alice could hear the slave keeper's voice shouting out orders to his men to come after them. Adrenaline pumped through Alice's veins as she ran faster and faster. _

_Coming upon a dead end, Alice started to panic as she heard them coming closer. Dropping to her knees, Alice gripped her head crying. She doesn't want to go back; back to where she was tortured and beaten. Her mind was so preoccupied she didn't notice the figure coming up from behind her. _

"_My my, what do I have here?" Hearing that someone was behind her, Alice quickly turned around, fearing for the worst and saw a teen not much older than she is. Before Alice could say anything, she heard the men coming closer to where they were._

_Seeing her terror stricken face, the teen glanced back and said, "Ah, so you're a run-away…Hmm…I tell you what, promise to be my student and I will take you away from here. Do we have ourselves a deal?"_

_Alice didn't have time to reply since the men found them. They slowly moved forward, making sure there is no way to escape. Once they were cornered, one of the men lung at the teen in front of Alice._

_Alice quickly shut her eyes, expecting the worst but only heard a loud thud. When she opened her eyes, she saw one of the men on the stone floor bleeding to death due to a slit made at his throat. Her eyes moved to the teen and saw that the teen was effortlessly killing each man with what it seems to be a dagger in hand. _

_When all the men were slain, the mysterious teen started to walk away from Alice. Without thinking, Alice shouted, "Wait!"_

_The teen stopped and looked over her shoulder. Scrabbling up to her feet, Alice made her way towards the teen and asked if she could come along._

"_May I…may I come with you?" _

"_Mmm…and why should I allow that? Hmm?" the teen replied with a mischievous grin plastered on her face. _

"_You…you saved me. It was part of the deal wasn't it?"_

"_Ah yes, the deal. But you took too long to answer, so I just got rid of what was in my way."_

"_That may be, but I wish to accompany you!"_

"…_why?" the teen looked at Alice, puzzled on why would she was to accompany a killer._

"_Because you remind me of them…my friends…back in Wonderland." Alice exclaimed._

"_Hmm…Wonderland?...Interesting, very well then. I will allow you come along with me…?"_

"_Alice. Alice Liddell."_

"_A pleasure, Alice Liddell. I'm Saki Aster."_

**End Flashback**

Oh what a night that was. But none that less, Saki took Alice under her wing and taught almost everything she knows. Can't have Alice becoming dead weight to her now can she. Surprisingly, Alice was a quick learner and master most of the things that Saki taught her.

"Now, now Alice. There is no need to ponder on the past. Now come along." Saki said before climbing up the rusted iron gate. Alice nodded and followed.

…**.**

"Wow." Saki said as she entered the Liddell estate.

Alice giggled a bit seeing her companion looking so amazed of the inside of her old home.

"It's not really that amazing, is it?"

"Are you kidding? This place is huge!" Saki exclaimed as she dramatically waved her arms in the air.

Alice laughed and made her way to the living room. The room had arranged furniture covered with dusty sheets.

"Ah…this place hasn't changed at all." Alice confirmed and removed the dusted cover off the sofa and settles herself down.

Sitting in the living room made Alice recall all the times she spent with her elder sister. She felt sad at first but the sadness eventually turned into bitterness. When she started to accompany Saki, she asked if she could see her family one more time before they left.

**Flashback**

"_Saki?"_

"_Mmm?"_

"_May I see my family again? Just this once, before we set out."_

"_I suppose but be back before our train comes."_

_Delighted, Alice gave Saki a quick hug and ran to her old home. Upon seeing her home from a distance Alice quickened her pace. Being sure not to be seen, Alice snuck into the estate. Hiding in the shadows, Alice crept along and found her family in the living room. From what she saw, they were conversing with each other. Wanting to hear what they're saying, she moved closer._

"_Good riddance, I say." Said Alice's little sister. Alice felt a bit hurt but expected it since she little sister always hated her ever since their mother's death._

"_It's just one less mouth to feed." Her father stated, not caring at all that he had lost a daughter. The pain in Alice's heart started to worsen. She then turned her attention towards her beloved elder sister, in hopes that she cared. But alas, she was wrong._

"_I'd say she was starting to get annoying. I'm actually happy that she's gone." Hearing her beloved sister say such cruel things hurt the most. _

_Alice dashed out and ran blindly as tears ran down her face. 'How could they? How could they?' she thought. The love she felt for her family faded and turned to bitter hate._

**End Flashback**

"-ce? Hello? Anyone there?"

Alice shook her head and saw Saki in front of her trying to get her attention. Seeing that she got Alice's attention, she notified her that they will stay in the estate for the time being.

…**.**

It has been a week and so far it has been surprisingly quite for the two. Usually when they were on the run they only stayed at one place a day or two before getting ambushed.

"Wah! Alice, I'm bored." Saki cried.

"Well it's not like we can just walk out of here without risking of being found. Besides, I think it's a good thing that we're taking a break from all the killing we've been doing." Alice said as she continued to read a book that she found.

"But…But…Alice! There's nothing to do here!" Saki complained. Alice sighed to herself just before grabbing another book and throwing it at Saki.

"Then read this!"

_Wham!_

"Ow!"

After that, silence followed. All you could here were the turning of pages as the two read in silence. That is until…

_Rustle! Rustle!_

"Did you hear that?" Saki murmured as she skimmed through the book she was reading.

"Yup." Alice replied, shutting the book she was reading and placing it down.

"Hehe…I wondered when they will attack. I guess it means it's time to move." Saki said with a grin.

"I'll get our stuff and you will hold them off." Alice stated while she head upstairs to retrieve their belongings.

"With pleasure."

After that the night was filled with wild gun shots. Alice sighed to herself when she heard Saki merciless laugh follow by more shooting.

**Alice's POV**

I wonder sometimes whether Saki looks at this as a game or not. She always seems to be having a lot of fun whenever we're in this type of situation. But I guess its ok.

I made my way towards the room that held our stuff and grabbed our backpacks. Saki and I never unpack since we figured it would be pointless. Once I strapped on my backpack, a bunch of shady guys came crashing through the window with guns ready to be fired. I quickly dashed out the room while I dug through Saki's bag and brought out a grenade. I removed the pin and throw it behind me.

_BOOM!_

Feeling the explosion from behind, I fell down the stairs. Luckily, Saki caught me.

"Hey there, Alice. I see you had company." Saki greeted as she took her backpack from me.

"Yea, and I'm guessing you finished the rest off?" I asked.

"Haha yup, though only for the time being. We better get a move on before we-" Saki wasn't able to finish her sentence because she was shot from behind. I quickly reacted and caught Saki and shot at the person that hit Saki.

"Are you ok?" I asked. I was worried since the bullet hit her side.

"Yea, I'm good. Come on." Saki replied, stumbling backwards and took off into the night. I quickly followed behind her. With our guns in hand we ran and shot whoever was in our way. The front entrance was completely blocked so we turned and headed to the back.

'Crap, I ran out of bullets.' I thought. Bullets continued to be fired in our way. Unfortunately one hit my leg. In pain, I fell down grasping my wounded leg.

"Come on Alice. We gotta keep moving." Saki said as she helped me up. Though we didn't get too far. We collapse by a tree.

"Shit…I guess this is it, huh?" Saki cursed as she gripped on her wound. She looked on into a distance with a faint grin on her face. I wanted to tell her that there is still hope but considering the situation we're in…I don't know.

I, too, looked into a distance and said, "I just wish…I could see them again." Then I spotted something white.

'Peter!' I thought. I struggle to get up and outstretched my hand to Saki. Saki looked at me questioningly.

"I think…I can get us out of this mess." I said with new found hope bursting within me. With our hand clasped together, I led us to the direction where I saw what I believe to be Peter. Seeing a hole up ahead, I quickened our pace.

"Hey Saki, do you trust me?"

"Why? Does it matter?"

"Just answer me!"

"Fine! Yes, I trust you!"

Grinnning, I jumped down into the hole pulling Saki along with me.

"Holy shit! Wah!" Saki yelled as we fell down into the hole. I giggled a bit seeing Saki freaking out, it reminded of myself when I first entered Wonderland. Seeing light coming from below us, I told Saki to prepare to land. As the light engulfed us, we shut our eyes.

**End of Alice's POV**

Once the two felt solid ground below their feet, they opened their eyes. Saki gasped as she gazed upon Wonderland while Alice smiled feeling tears swelled up in her eyes.

"I'm back." Alice whispered.

…**.**

**Sinner1412: I feel kind of disappointed.**

**Alice and Saki: Why?**

**Sinner1412: *sigh* well this is my first fanfic for this and I feel like I didn't do a good job.**

**Alice: Aww don't worry about it.**

**Sinner1412: I guess…now I have to figure out who I'm going to pair you two up with.**

**Alice and Saki: O.O What!**


End file.
